Soon
by Dinocchan
Summary: "Ainda que um mês parecesse pouco tempo, ele realmente sentira falta de Shizuo, das mãos o prendendo nas paredes ou deslizando por sua pele, dos braços estreitando qualquer espaço, dos lábios pressionando sua boca ou deixando escapar suspiros, do corpo grande e quente contra o seu... Shizu-chan realmente fora um monstro o deixando na abstinência."


Soon

Izaya deslizou os braços sobre os ombros de Shizuo e alcançou sua boca antes mesmo de entrar totalmente na casa do Heiwajima.

Shizuo arregalou os olhos com o susto, fechou a porta atrás de Izaya e o empurrou contra a mesma, o forçando a se afastar.

– Que diabos está fazendo aqui? E como chegou até aqui?!

– Sabe, Shizu-chan, não é difícil te seguir quando você está distraído – Izaya soltou um risinho e levou uma mão até o rosto do outro escorregando o polegar por seu queixo.

Shizuo agarrou o pulso de Izaya, afastando-o de si, e o prendeu contra a porta, prensando mais o corpo do moreno.

– Por que me seguiu até aqui?

O sorriso de Izaya passou do debochado para o nervoso e ele se esticou sob o aperto de Shizuo em sua cintura.

– Porque você já me deixou nessa maldita abstinência por quatro semanas e estou começando a ficar irritado, Shizu-chan.

Shizuo deixou o sorriso de escárnio entreabrir seus lábios. Soltou a cintura do outro e apoiou a mão na porta, se inclinando até seu rosto estar na altura do menor.

– Eu não sou nenhum tipo de calmante, sabia? E pensei ter dito que aquilo não se repetiria...

Os lábios de Izaya se destilaram ainda mais aumentando seu sorriso. Com o braço que continuava livre enlaçou o pescoço de Shizuo uma segunda vez e se puxou para cima envolvendo a cintura do maior com as pernas enquanto murmurava contra sua boca.

– Não se preocupe, Shizu-chan, já aprendi a ignorar as coisas que diz quando está dentro de mim.

Shizuo o fitou ofendido e o moreno soltou um risinho antes de tomar os lábios do loiro novamente.

Izaya se entregou totalmente ao beijo sabor nicotina, enlaçando os dedos por entre os fios descoloridos. Ainda que um mês parecesse pouco tempo, ele realmente sentira falta de Shizuo, das mãos o prendendo nas paredes ou deslizando por sua pele, dos braços estreitando qualquer espaço, dos lábios pressionando sua boca ou deixando escapar suspiros, do corpo grande e quente contra o seu... Shizu-chan realmente fora um monstro o deixando na abstinência.

Sentiu seu pulso preso ganhar liberdade, o levou imediatamente à nuca do outro, e em seguida suas costas se afastaram da porta, estava sendo carregado e Shizuo já tinha m destino. O moreno mal sentia o movimento, até Shizuo agarrar seu cabelo a afastar sua cabeça para trás puxando um fio de saliva entre os dois. Izaya o olhou confuso, a boca úmida e a respiração pesada.

– Me deixa ver por onde estou indo... – murmurou o loiro desviando os olhos enquanto seu rosto corava de leve.

Izaya sorriu com essa reação e o abraçou escondendo o rosto em seu pescoço.

– Não esta me levando para um lugar frio e escuro para me torturar, não é Shizu-chan?

– Bem que eu queria... – Shizuo abriu uma porta e Izaya levantou os olhos para se ver entrar num quarto de paredes claras, Shizuo bateu o pé na madeira e a porta se fechou com um estrondo. Logo o moreno estava sendo jogado contra a cama. – Mas não faço isso porque no momento tenho outros interesses.

Shizuo tirou o próprio colete, jogando-o de lado, antes de subir na cama. Izaya o fez se sentar e se colocou sobre suas pernas, tomando seu rosto nas mãos e unindo os lábios novamente. Shizuo levou as mãos aos seus ombros tirando sua blusa e deixando-a cair em qualquer lugar, para então levar os dedos à sua cintura deslizando-os para dentro de sua camisa.

O garoto de mechas negras suspirou sentindo os batimentos acelerarem, aquela posição era sua favorita, porque estar em cima de Heiwajima Shizuo, além de confortável, podia ser bastante excitante, principalmente quando já se pode sentir sua ereção despontar sob a calça.

O loiro se deitou sob a sutil pressão do menor, sua cabeça pendeu um pouco para fora da cama fazendo seu cabelo cair. Izaya desceu os lábios por seu pescoço, baixando até a clavícula.

Rápidos, os dedos do moreno começaram a desabotoar sua camisa deixando seu peito nu, logo as mãos de Izaya deslizavam por seu umbigo e alcançava seu cinto, abrindo-o, o botão foi o próximo, para em sequência o menor segurar o zíper com os dentes e puxá-lo sem pressa. Izaya segurou a barra da calça junto com a da roupa íntima e as abaixou, dessa vez um pouco mais rápido, logo tomando o falo já ereto nos dedos finos.

Shizuo colocou uma das mãos sobre os olhos e arfou alto quando a boca de Izaya envolveu seu membro. O moreno sugava o topo de seu sexo lentamente deslizando a língua ao seu redor para então descer os lábios por sua extensão alcançando a base e fazendo todo percurso de volta.

Shizuo sentia a consciência se ir enquanto o calor de seu corpo se misturava com o frio na barriga e a boca mal se fechava graças aos gemidos e a respiração descompassada.

Izaya levou os dedos até o próprio ventre sentindo-o latejar, ergueu os olhos e observou enquanto a respiração de Shizuo ficava cada vez mais falha. Levantou-se de repente, o maior entreabriu os olhos confuso, rapidamente retirou a calça e uma segunda vez se postou sobre as pernas do loiro.

Izaya o posicionou em sua própria entrada e desceu deixando-o penetrar bem lentamente. O moreno mordeu o lábio enquanto baixava até o maior estar completamente dentro dele. Ele soltou um gemido baixo parando de se mover por alguns instantes, mas antes que pudesse recomeçar, Shizuo se ergueu encostando a testa na sua, agarrando a sua cintura com uma das mãos, enquanto a outra descia sob sua perna apertando a parte inferior de sua coxa.

O loiro o moveu, o subindo devagar; não era esforço nenhum, Izaya era das coisas mais leves que já segurara, como um simples movimentar de pulsos. Izaya apertou os olhos, escorregou os braços pelos ombros do outro, tentando se sustentar ou só agarrar alguma coisa. As estocadas começaram lentas. Enquanto as mechas negras e descoloridas se misturavam eles compartilhavam do mesmo fôlego, as bocas muito próximas, o ar entrando e saindo apressado.

O ritmo acelerou. Shizuo o movia com mais intensidade, Izaya enroscou os dedos por seu cabelo, gemendo mais alto. O loiro apertava cada vez mais os dedos no corpo do moreno, mas os sentidos deste estavam turvos demais para perceber. O menor já usava as próprias pernas para manter o ritmo. Shizuo apontou o queixo para e colou os lábios com os dele.

Foi o ápice. Abafado pela boca do outro, o gemido do maior saiu longo, os dedos se apertaram ainda mais antes de relaxarem em sua cintura. Sentindo-se preencher, o de Izaya veio logo em seguida, se segurou contra Shizuo puxando seu cabelo e prendeu os lábios contra a pele de seu ombro, deixando o gemido sair surdo. Shizuo deixou o corpo cair de volta na cama e Izaya foi atrás, escondendo os olhos na curva de seu pescoço enquanto os dois tentavam retomar a respiração.

Demoraram uns tantos minutos até um dos dois mover outro músculo que não fossem os pulmões. E o primeiro que se moveu foi Shizuo. Ele segurou o queixo de Izaya e ergueu seu rosto até seus lábios se encontrarem. Começou a se remexer sem se separar do outro, virando os corpos, até estar por cima do moreno.

Este bem sabia que uma segunda vez implicaria num desconforto que viria só depois, mas só aquele beijo já o estava estimulando de tal forma, que as consequências não lhe vieram à cabeça. Nada lhe vinha à cabeça, na verdade, tudo que ele sentia eram as mãos de Shizuo movendo seu corpo e sua língua se enroscando com a do maior.

Então, Shizuo finalmente afastou os lábios e alcançou a barra de sua camiseta preta, puxando-a de seu corpo. Izaya empurrou a camisa do loiro de seus ombros e segurou seu rosto levando-o de volta ao seu, tomando sua boca. Shizuo puxou suas coxas ajustando seu quadril contra o próprio. Sentindo aquela pressão entre as pernas, Izaya gemeu entre o beijo dando abertura para o maior se afastar e se preparar. Shizuo entrou de uma só vez gemendo junto com o moreno sob si.

As estocadas já começaram aceleradas. Izaya passou os braços por de baixo dos do loiro e começando a arranhar suas costas. A ejaculação anterior estava deixando os movimentos muito mais fáceis e rápidos, o menor ofegava enquanto Shizuo roçava os lábios por seu queixo, para logo em seguida afundá-los em seu pescoço mordendo e sugando a pele. Izaya agarrou os cabelos descoloridos mais uma vez sentindo as pequenas lágrimas acumuladas nos cantos dos olhos escorrerem.

Shizuo podia sentir os espasmos de prazer estremecer o corpo de Izaya a cada vez que ele acertava sua próstata. O moreno segurava os gemidos como podia, mas não conseguia evitar que uns ou outros saíssem altos demais.

Com uma estocada lenta e profunda, Izaya soltou um ronrono longo arqueando o corpo, apertando os músculos rígidos dos braços do outro. Shizuo se demorava cada vez mais dentro do menor, arfando contra sua boca úmida e vermelha demais, sentindo aquele corpo puxá-lo para dentro toda vez que tentava sair...

– Shiz... – Izaya se interrompeu gemendo alto, todo seu corpo tremulou e seus dedos se fecharam sobre o cabelo do maior, puxando-o com força. Sentiu o sêmen se derramar sobre a própria barriga, quente. Shizuo precisou de mais alguns segundos, deslizou um dos braços pela cama enfiando os dedos pelas mechas negras de Izaya, indo mais fundo, sentindo o menor tomá-lo por inteiro. Seus olhos se reviraram antes de se fecharem, mordendo o lábio inferior e gemendo no ouvido do outro. Sentiu o líquido quente tomar seu espaço, então se afastou.

Fitou um Izaya sem fôlego sob si. Seu rosto estava corado com as marcas das lágrimas descendo pelas bochechas, os lábios molhados e entreabertos e os olhos cerrados, os cílios longos sobre as íris cor de cobre. Observou aquilo por alguns segundos, um sorriso malicioso riscou de leve o rosto do moreno, então se deixou cair ao seu lado na cama.

Izaya o olhou de canto, o vendo respirar fundo de olhos fechados, seu sorriso aumentou, mas o sono veio antes que se desse conta.

Muito tempo depois, Izaya acordou olhando o brilho – que supôs ser da manhã – vindo da janela. Percebeu Shizuo às suas costas, o corpo completamente colado ao seu, um dos braços envolvendo sua cintura enquanto o outro lhe servia de apoio para cabeça, uma das pernas entre as suas e a respiração pesada em sua nuca. Izaya tentou se mexer e, como resposta, o outro estreitou o aperto em sua cintura afundando o rosto em seu cabelo. O moreno suspirou e se aconchegou no abraço do qual não sairia até que Shizu-chan acordasse.

Owari =3


End file.
